Goldfish Mayhem
by ten81CSI
Summary: Totally AU. Flack's daughter wonders why Mr. Goldie Died. She sets out to practice her Detective skills. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Flack, Sid, and Adam all belong to CBS. Niki Is Nik Nak 17's I just like to use her alot :)**

**A/N: This is based off a real live story that happened to my own two Goldfish. I just tweaked it up a bit.**

* * *

Hannah Flack sat in front of the fish tank, watching with amusement as Mr. and Mrs. Goldie swam around in the square fish tank, decorated with orange, green and blue plants, accompanied by a statue of Nemo, and a pineapple home like Sponge Bob's. Don Flack watched as his 6-year-old daughter followed Mr. Goldie as he swam, with her pinky finger.

"Daddy?" Hannah asked, turning from the table to smile at Flack. He was sitting on the couch in the living room. She brushed her brown hair from her face, showing Flack her big brown eyes.

"What's up, baby?" Flack asked, setting his work laptop to the side, to set his full attention to his daughter.

"How come Mr. Goldie is scared of Mrs. Goldie?" she asked, turning back to the fish tank. "He hides from her! He's in the pineapple. They are supposed to love each other, Daddy."

Flack let out a sigh. Mr. Goldie was a wuss, and he was allowing Mrs. Goldie to beat him up. He was going to die soon. But Flack couldn't tell his daughter this. "He's tired, so he's going to sleep."

Hannah nodded her head, and watched as Mr. Goldie tried his best to swim towards the bottom of the tank. He was stuck at the top, and he couldn't go down.

"Daddy?" Hannah said again, standing on the chair to get a closer look at the fish.

Flack let out a sigh. He shouldn't have let Niki talk them into getting fish. That's all Hannah was worried about since they got them. And she was going to be devastated when one of them died.

"Hannah," Flack said turning to face her. "Off the chair, now."

"Sorry Daddy," Hannah replied, sitting down in the chair. "Where's Mommy?"

"She'll be home in ten minutes."

"Nope," Niki said, opening the front door. "I'm already home."

"Mommy!" Hannah smiled, hurrying from the kitchen table towards her mom. Apollo, though old, was still Niki's Narco partner, and he came walking in behind Niki. "Apollo!" Hannah shrieked, plopping on the floor to play with the dog.

Flack watched as Apollo gently liked Hannah's face, and playfully nibbled at her toes. Though Apollo and Flack hated each other, they both had a love for Niki and Hannah. Flack felt safe leaving Hannah and Niki home when he went to work, because Apollo would tear whoever tried to hurt those two into pieces. The two had an agreement, as crazy at it sounded, for a person to have an agreement with a dog. But they stayed out of each other's ways, while still making sure their girls were safe. They respected each other.

"Hey," Niki smiled, plopping on the couch beside Flack.

"She wants to know why Mr. Goldie is scared of Mrs. Goldie," Flack informed his wife. "That's all you."

"Is not," Niki said, shaking her head. "You do sad things."

"You wanted those stupid things," Flack replied, getting up from the couch. "You're dealing with it."

"I'm not," Niki shook her head, a grin on her face. She wasn't going to make her daughter cry, and Flack knew he's be stuck trying to explain the circle of life.

Hannah let out a giggle as Apollo pressed his huge paw on her shoulder, causing her to fall over on the floor. He then liked her face as she curled into a ball, trying her best not to laugh.

"Daddy!" Hannah squealed. "Daddy make Apollo stop."

"Nik," Flack said turning to his wife. There was no way in hell that dog would listen to him.

"Apollo," Niki said sternly, causing The Beast to abandon Hannah to sit besides Niki.

Hannah stood up from the floor and skipped over to her mother, a smile on her face. She crawled onto the couch and into Niki's lap. "Mommy?"

"Hannah?" Niki sang the same way Hannah had sung her name,

"Daddy won't tell me why Mr. Goldie is sad. Will you tell me?"

"Mr. Goldie and Mrs. Goldie are mad right now. Like me and Daddy get mad sometimes. But we will always love each other. And the Goldie's will always love each other too. No matter what happened to Mr. Goldie." Niki explained as Flack turned the kitchen stove on to cook dinner.

"Oh," Hannah nodded her head. "Like when you make Daddy sleep on the couch?"

"Exactly. Mrs. Goldie is making Mr. Goldie hide in the pineapple."

"Okay," Hannah said, climbing off the couch to admire her fish a bit longer.

* * *

Hannah let out a shriek when she saw Mr. Goldie was stuck underneath a fake plant. "Daddy!" she shrieked, ripping the hood of the fish tank off to stink her hand into the water. "Daddy! Mr. Goldie needs CPR!" She frantically pulled the plant from the stone, and pulled Mr. Goldie out of the water with her bare hands. She hurried down the hall, through her parents' bedroom, and into their bathroom.

"He needs CPR!" She screamed as she stuffed the fish into her mother's face. "Save him! Save him! Mommy! Save Mr. Goldie!"

"Daddy," Niki said, pulling a strand of her hair from the hair straightener. She turned around to face Flack who was shaving in the sink beside her. Flack turned to face the younger image of his wife. Hannah was about to cry. Mr. Goldie wasn't allowed to die, that wasn't an option for her. But Flack needed to play along.

He scrunched his face in disgust as he took the fish from Hannah's hand, and pressed his fingers to the fish's stomach. "There's no pulse," he shook his head.

"What happens?" Hannah asked. "When he dies? Where does he go next before you find out what happened?"

"He goes to Uncle Sid," Niki smirked, glancing at Flack. She wish she had a cam-corder for this.

"Can we call him?" Hannah asked, puckering her lip out. She knew Flack always gave into her puppy-dog face. "Please? I have to find out why Mr. Goldie died."

"Better," Niki grinned. "Daddy can take you and Mr. Goldie to work."

* * *

Hannah skipped through the crime lab, Flack's hand entwined in her left hand, a plastic baggy with water and Mr. Goldie in her right, and a smile on her face. She was about to watch Uncle Sid perform a live autopsy on Mr. Goldie.

"Uncle Sid," she smiled, tugging at Sid Hammerback's leg. Sid turned and gave her a smile.

"Why, hello Miss Flack. What brings you to my work?" He asked, as he glanced at Flack and then around at the dead bodies. He was asking Flack if he was okay with Hannah being around the dead bodies. Flack shrugged his shoulders. Hannah was too engrossed with Mr. Goldie to realize exactly what was surrounding her.

Hannah tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear, and then held out the plastic bag. "I need to find out why he died," she informed her Uncle Sid. "Will you help?"

"Of course!" Sid smiled, taking the bag from Hannah's hand. "A goldfish. I've never performed an autopsy on a goldfish. This will be quite the contest."

"What's that word mean?" Hannah asked, scratching her head as she looked up to Flack.

"Challenge," Flack said. "Do you mind if I leave her? I've got a scene to go to."

"No, not at all. Hannah and I are going to be very busy," Sid nodded his head, waving Flack off.

"Give me a kiss," Flack said, bending over to kiss Hannah's cheek. "I love you. I'll be back in a little bit okay?"

"Bye Daddy, I love you too." Hannah climbed onto a stool next to Sid and watched as he stared at the plastic bag. "Is it trying to speak to you?" Hannah asked, knowing Flack and Niki did those things too when they were working on something at home.

"It is," Sid nodded his head smiling as Hannah sat patiently. "You are a very patient little girl."

Hannah shook her head. "I'm not a little girl, Uncle Sid. That's why I'm patient."

Adam stepped off the elevator, earphones wrapped around his neck, and a file in his hand. "Uncle Adam!" Hannah smiled. "Where's Auntie Kylie?"

"She's at home," Adam said. "What are you doing here, munchkin?"

"I'm helping Uncle Sid on his contest." Hannah pointed to the bag that Sid was quietly staring at. "We're going to cut open Mr. Goldie and find out his prodgosiis."

"Prognosis," Sid corrected Hannah.

"Whatever," she shook her head. "Wanna help?"

"Yes!" Adam said enthusiastically, setting the folder he had been carrying on the table and grabbing a stool to watch Sid poor the fish out onto the table.

"Hannah," Sid said, would you like to do the honors?" Sid handed her a sharp knife, and pointed out where she should cut the poor fish.

"Whoa!" Adam said as Hannah made an incision in the fish.

* * *

Hannah skipped towards Niki, and gave her a hug. "I performed an autopsy!"

"Oh yeah?" Niki asked, picking Hannah up and setting her on her hip. "What's the COD?"

"Bullied. Mrs. Goldie bullied him until he died. He starved to death, and his kidneys shut down."

"Impressive," Niki smiled, glancing at the tray that the fish sat on. His tiny organs pulled out of his body and sprawled everywhere. "I'm proud of you."

"I'm gonna be a contest like Uncle Sid."

"A contest?" Niki asked raising her eyebrow.

"Her new favorite word," Adam said. "She means she wants to be an M.E."

"Right," Niki nodded. "So how did your contest go?"

"Awesome!" Hannah shrieked.

"Alright, I'll see yah," Niki said to Adam as she grabbed the bag of candy Hannah had scored from everyone in the lab.

"Sunday night dinner," Adam nodded his head. "Kales is making lasagna."

"Hannah's favorite," Niki smiled.

"Yummy! Auntie Kylie is the bestest cook ever!!"

"Hey!" Niki said. "What about me?"

"You make good grilled cheeses," Hannah said, patting Niki on her back as they stepped onto the elevator.

* * *

**_Fin._**


End file.
